Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Now that the Residents of New America are awake, they must get us to Reality. Luke and Ingrid struggle and Jack makes a desicion that changes his life. Then the Dharma Government sends a warning up to the ship. Tension rises as they find a new place to stay. This story also follows that of the Hawaiian Citizens that lived along with the others in the Matrix but havent woken up yet.
1. Chapter 1: The Hawaiian's Story, Part 1

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 1:

**Hawaii's Story: What Happened To The Others.**

**Jennifer Aniston's POV ****_February 16_****_th_****_, 2013_**

Zombies! An actual zombie plague had filled North America. I was stuck in Iowa with no way out. I had to get to an airport fast. I'd heard about it on the radio that it started In Los Angeles and had worked its way to the Mid-West. It was getting closer to me with every day. I ran down the dusty Iowan road to a farm house. I saw a wind silo off in the distance. A man was building a fence around his property.

"Help!" I called.

I ran faster and lugged my small bag of clothes I'd brought with me. He raced out to meet me. I stopped running and breathed. The man grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What's happening in the cities?"

"It's bad, people are going crazy. I need to get to the nearest airport." I said.

"Just rest for a little while," he begged me.

"Thanks," I followed him to his house.

**Liam Payne's POV ****_February 16_****_th_****_, 2013_**

I walked outside of Nandos by myself and looked around. I saw four people huddled around a phone. They seemed distressed. I walked over to them.

"Are you lot okay?" I asked.

"Oh my god, you're Liam Payne. From One Direction!" the blonde woman said.

"Uh yeah, do you need any help?" I asked again.

"Haven't you heard?" The other woman with brown hair asked.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"There is a plague in North America. Zombies or something. It's all over the news." She said.

"Tanya, try calling Joey or Ingrid again." A taller guy behind her asked.

"I'm trying Jim! Luke hasn't answer and no one else has either." She cried.

Jim pulled out his phone and dialed someone. I took that as my exit and walked off. I heard him say something on the phone once more though.

"Joey! No nothing Is getting out of America." Jim said.

I walked on to my car that was waiting to take me to practice for tour.

**Jason Batmen's POV ****_February 16_****_th_****_, 2013._**

Stuck in an SNL practice with Rihanna in Los Angeles, before we flew out to New York, I learned that zombies had come to life. Both of us took to a nearby car and drove out of the city. It was the epicenter of the plague. Rihanna cursed every few seconds and screamed as zombies walked out of the street. We passed an apartment complex and saw a group of eight cars parked outside of it. People were guarding the area as a shorter woman with brown hair and a taller man with short brown hair ran upstairs.

"Hurry Ingrid!" A red haired girl shouted.

I turned the wheel and cut out of the city as fast as I could. I hoped those people got out of there soon.

**Chris Pine's POV ****_February 16_****_th_****_, 2013._**

"I can't believe we have to wait in this airport." I told Emma Stone and Steve Carell.

"I can't believe Oklahoma has an airport." Emma gaped.

I laughed and took another drink of my beer. I looked out at the sky and saw an airplane coming in for a landing. We were by an indoor sonic while our plane refueled. I heard shouts from down the corridor and watched Emma eat her grilled cheese sandwich.

"What?" she asked between chews.

"Why'd you get grilled cheese?" I asked.

"Why didn't you?" Steve asked me.

I opened my mouth and shook my head.

We were headed to New York to shoot our new comedy. It should be funny. The script seems utterly provocative. I looked it over and shoved it in my bag. I heard more shouts and peered down the way. Two men were fighting. I shook my head and took another sip of beer. Then the power fluxed and the three of us froze. I head screams from inside the airport. Not scared screams. But full on murder screams. I jumped up and they did too. We looked down the hallway and saw a man biting into a woman. Blood was pouring out of her. Outside a plane crashed into the control tower. Emma gasped and the plane flew at the airport. It struck it a ways down and I saw more people running at it. Only they were covered in blood. I saw the cashiers run away and I told Emma and Steve to hid. We ran to the Sonic and hid inside the kitchen. From behind the counter I watched as these…zombies…ran by. Screams filled the airport. I heard more explosions as planes crashed into the runway. Emma and Steve held their breath as a few staggering ones ran by.

"Chris, what is happening?" Emma asked.

"I don't know!" I cried.

Suddenly a ring went off behind me. Emma pulled out her phone and shut it off. That was enough to bring a few back. I groaned and ducked low. The zombies staggered into the eating area and looked around. Emma had tears in her eyes as they looked over the counter and moans. Blood dripped from their teeth.

"We need to get to the plane." I whispered.

"What about the driver?" Steve whispered.

"I'm captain of the Enterprise remember?" I smiled.

The zombies left and I saw smoke outside. Our plane was to the left. I saw the power flux more and people screaming. I motioned for the others to get up and we ran out of the Sonic Kitchen. Women, children and men were being killed as we ran to our gate. I looked back and saw zombies run to me. A stewardess of a plane was being eaten a few feet over. I shook my head at the horror.

"Come on!" Emma pulled me.

We ran down the gate passage and into our plane. I shut the door and checked the plane for people or zombies. Outside a plane landed on the tarmac. I saw it land a few gates down and people scream inside. I could see the people in the airport being murdered by zombies. I shut my eyes and heard banging on the airplane door. Emma locked it.

I got in the cockpit and started the plane up.

"Wait! There are people getting out of that plane!" Emma said.

"Yeah, there are two people. Ones a man and the others a female. They're running at us." Steve said.

"We don't have time," I turned on the ignition.

The fuel gage came on and I saw we were near full gas.

"They just got into a police car and sped off?" Emma said.

"Smart, maybe the city is better." I said.

I waited until I saw their car drive away from the airport before I pulled back and flew away from Oklahoma. We were going to Hawaii or the closest safe place. I'd just radio every airport we passed on the way.

**Jennifer Aniston's POV ****_February 17_****_th_****_, 2013_**

When I woke up from my rest it was next morning. I heard shuffling downstairs and got up. I couldn't remember where I was. I heard laughing and people talking. I pushed myself up and remembered the man who had brought me inside. I opened the door and peered down the hallway. It seemed safe enough. I walked downstairs and found the man cooking with his wife.

"You're awake," he said.

"Yeah, thank you. By the way, I needed that." I smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Jennifer Aniston, I was on the TV show friends way back when."

"You're kidding?" the woman said.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Well I'm Mrs. Conard, it's a pleasure to meet you." She shook my head.

"Hi," I shook her hand. "Is it just you two out here?"

"Well our son was on a plane headed here but…" She looked off.

"Oh no it's okay, never mind. Can I help?" I pointed to the food.

"Of course, can you scramble those eggs?" She asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

I thought I'd stay here for a while and bring them with me to the airport or wait till their son got back. Maybe the plague would stop soon? Who knows.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hawaiian's Story, Part 2

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 2:

**Hawaii's Story: What Happened To The Others.**

**Jennifer Aniston's POV ****_February 17_****_th_****_, 2013_**

I helped Mrs. Conard place the dishes in the washing machine. It seemed silly to be organizing things, given the circumstances. After all there were zombies running a muck in the cities if not everywhere in the world. I wondered if everything was okay in Hawaii? Maybe I'd go there. It seemed separate enough from America to be okay. God, I hoped it was okay.

"So Ms. Aniston what brings you to Iowa?" She asked me.

"Just passing through." I smiled.

"That's nice," She placed a large pan in the machine.

I put the last few dishes in and heard them clank against each other. Mrs. Conard pulled the lid up and closed the machine up. She wiped her eyes a little and washed her hands. I threw my cleaning rag onto the counter and took a sip of the glass of water near me. Outside Mr. Conard was tending to a make-shift fence until we had to leave. They'd offered to have me stay for as long as I needed. They had plenty of supplies to feed us all. I told them that I'd take them with me when I left.

_"I couldn't leave Luke if he came back," Mrs. Conard said during Breakfast._

The look in Mr. Conard's face when she said that made me realize he didn't think his son was going to be coming back anytime soon. In fact it almost seemed like he was against the fact of his son being alive and zombie free.

"Do you think the farm will last?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sure," She nodded.

I walked into their first floor living room and sat down on the couch. On the drawers and cabinets around me I saw picture of the family. Luke was fairly tall. He was around 6'1 and loomed over his girlfriend and family. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and sniffed. I felt like crying. Families would be killed because of this plague. People would turn into cold people eating monsters and kill anyone they met. It wouldn't matter their age, gender or race. It was all going to hell now. But if we hid well, then they would have to die soon. Wouldn't they?

**Jason Batemen's POV ****_February 18_****_th_****_, 2013_**

The first stop we made was in Reno, Nevada. It was pure chaos there and we had to make a quick exit. We drove for hours straight and eventually the car crashed down in the middle of a mountain range in New Mexico. Rihanna got out of the car and grabbed her bag. I tried to turn the engine on once more and gave up. It was useless.

"We need to get moving," she threw my bag at me.

"What? Are you crazy?" I watched her walk away from the car.

"It'll be dark soon. I saw a sign that said a town was near here. If we hurry we can get there in time."

"You're crazy!" I said.

She kept walking. I looked back at the dead car and made a decision to follow her into the mountains.

**Emma Watson's POV ****_February 18_****_th_****_, 2013._**

In the late hours of the night, England was informed of the plague. It was now spread wide over the news. Flights had been cancelled and a disease outbreak center was opened in London. People were flooding out of the cities and to the safety of their homes. I stood in the now trashed park by the London Eye. Looking up at it, I thought how simple and delicate life is. A simple unbalance like this and the world flips over. Sure, a zombie plague hitting America is the worst possible thing that could have happened but it did. There wasn't a thing we could do about that. I heard that people in France and England were wanting to help but we had no means. If we went to North America it would surely be the end of those people. The only reports we got were scattered bits of news from Social Media and the president making speeches from their country. I looked down at my phone and clicked the YouTube symbol. It loaded up and the feed showed a video titled: **Goodbye, for Now-From us to you.**

I clicked on it.

"Hi," a woman with brown hair and fair skin said. She truly was very beautiful. I wondered if she was still alive. "If you are watching this then you know about the plague and how we are all probably going to die. I'm here with Tiffany, Chad, Alex, Jason, Meghan, Brittney, Whitney, Joey, Jon, Cat, Sawyer, Tessa and Shawna. We are the last of Los Angeles's surviving people. We are going to go out into the world and try to find safety."

I looked at the people behind her and tried to think of their lives. Their families that had loved them before all of this started.

"We will be vlogging to keep you updated." A boy with spiked hair said.

"We love you all and we hope you make it through this, please make it through this, and know we love you all and…" the girl started crying.

She left the camera and walked over to the boy who had talked. He was chewing on the end of a hat. I rolled my eyes and watched as several of the others started to say goodbye. The video ended and I scanned the comments. Several witty goodbyes were in there. I sighed and said goodbye to _Missglammorazzi _and thanked her for filling me in on what was happening overseas.

I hope you make it through this, _Missglammorazzi, _or whatever your real name is.

**Chris Pine's POV ****_February 19_****_th_****_, 2013_**

Piloting a plane wasn't as easy as I thought It would be. We were cruising over the Pacific and hoping Hawaii was in our reach. I didn't want the world to slip away and have us crash. It would be terrible if we survived a zombie plague and had to die from a plane crash. Emma and Steve were chatting in the back. They'd been through most of the alcoholic drinks on board now.

"Hey, Mr. Pilot!" Emma called.

"Mmh?" I looked back.

"You should like smile more, it's Friday!" she said.

"It's Tuesday and I don't think I can smile for a while." I looked back at the sea.

The visions of the stewardess haunted my mind.

"Party Pooper!" Emma cried.

"Yes, A ha!" Steve agreed and laughed.

I breathed out slowly and focused on landing this sucker. We were close to Hawaii according to the reading.

**Taylor Swift's POV ****_February 19_****_th_****_, 2013_**

"Would you be quiet! I'm trying to listen." Zac Efron told me.

I looked back at Ellen DeGeneres and sighed. Zac peered around the wall and saw the university ahead of us. A blonde woman ran into it screaming. Zombies were everywhere around this place. We needed a place to rest for the day until we could get back to Ellen's plane near Yale. We were going to surprise a girl named Quinn on Ellen's show. Only when we landed we found out it was zombie land. A travelling van informed us that it was started in Los Angeles. The world was just full of surprises.

"What do you think?" Ellen asked.

"I say we go for it." Kristen Steward said.

I looked at her.

She just happened to be in New Haven at the same time as us. So we teamed up with her on our journey to Hawaii. Reports said it was the only safe place to go.

Ellen and I nodded and Zac told us to go around back. So the four of us creped around the building and found the back door. YaleUniversity had been flooded with zombies in a short amount of time. Our pilot had got bitten and turned into one himself. One of us would have to figure out how to fly the plane.

"Come on," Zac ushered us inside.

Kristen, Ellen and I ran inside and heard him shut the door. I breathed out and looked around the dorm building. I heard a soft cry above us and slowly creped to the staircase. Zac held me back and walked up himself. I followed him and heard Ellen and Kristen look through the rest of the expansive building. The crying was emanating from a room down the left hall. The door opened and I froze. The same blond woman walked out wiping her tears. I saw her luggage read: Q. Fabray. This was the girl we were suppose to surprise. I held my breath confused on what to do. She walked down the other staircase and I heard her scream and a car start. I rushed to her bedroom window and saw her driving away. Where she would go I didn't know. I looked around her room and found a picture of her and her friends. Rachel Berry was the name of her friend that had gotten us into coming here. I looked at them together and a yearbook that read William McKinley High School 2008-2009. It must have been her Freshman year. I rested myself on her bed and sighed.

"What should we do?" Kristen asked.

"Go to the plane, it's our only choice." Ellen said.

"Yeah," Zac said.

I nodded and looked back out the window. Quinn's car was trailing dust up in the wake of her speeding. We did need to get back to the plane.

"We should rest today and then go tomorrow," I said.

"Agreed, we need the rest." Zac said.

His muscles flexed as he looked around uncomfortably. I looked down at the floorboards and thought about all the people that had been killed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hawaiian's Story, Part 3

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 3:

**Hawaii's Story: What Happened To The Others.**

**Jason Batemen's POV ****_February 19_****_th_****_, 2013_**

Night had come and It terrified me. I looked around and heard the animals from the forest. They roared and sighed. I heard insects chirping through the greens of the trees and on the bark of pine. Rihanna trudged ahead of me with a sense of leadership. I sulked back and muttered to myself. What made her our leader all of a sudden? She was terrified not three hours ago.

"We're here," she said.

"and where is here Pocahontas?" I asked.

She glared at me, "Red River, New Mexico." She pointed.

Ahead I saw a small little town that seemed perfectly normal. People were laughing and having a good time. Except a few feet ahead of us I saw a road block that was being constructed. Armed guards roamed the barrier and I saw it extended up into the mountains. I thought they might be a good place to hid, the mountains. I walked on with Rihanna and waved at the guards. They bent down on one knee and aimed their guns.

"Whoa, we're clean." I said.

"Please, we just came from Los Angeles. Our car broke down." Rihanna said.

They looked us over and opened the gate. We walked inside and saw the small village of Red River. There was a hamburger place down the road that was calling my name. I walked to it with Rihanna. People were quietly talking about the plague and what was happening outside Red River. This place seemed like it could be our home for a long time. I ordered a hamburger and Rihanna did the same. We walked out to the porch and slowly consumed our food. A wooden bookstore was next to us and I felt the urge to look around. Across the street there was a fudge place and antiquities. This town seemed the perfect fit for us.

"excuse me, is there anywhere we can stay around here?" I asked a passing pedestrian.

"The hotel is just there," he pointed down the road and walked off.

I nodded and finished my sandwich. Rihanna threw hers away and walked with me past a race course, Italian restaurant, mountain ski lift and a few shops. We walked into the hotel and they told us we could have the room for free. He typed in our names and let us up. I looked into our room and sighed. This was home for a while.

Rihanna laughed behind me. I walked over to the window she was looking out. Down below there were eight cars parked in the middle of the street. People were gathering around them curiously. A red haired girl and a few others got out of the car. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Did they follow us all the way from Los Angeles?" I asked.

"Of all the places." Rihanna said.

I looked down. The brown haired girl was talking with the red head and looking worried. I shook my head in disbelief.

**Chris Pine's POV ****_February 19_****_th_****_, 2013_**

"Contenital Ameircans requesting landing for safety in Hawaii." I tried hailing.

"Uh, you're clear." A voice came back. "Did you really come from the mainland?"

"You bet," I said.

I heard Emma and Steve snoring in the back.

I slowly descended onto the island of Aloha, Hawaii. Honolulu, Hawaii was where we were headed. The island's heat blended into the air conditioner. I felt sweat beads forming on my forehead as I pushed the plane's levers down. I heard beeping that told me the plane was almost out of fuel. Biting my lip I aimed for the Honolulu airport. My hands got clammy as we grew closer. One wrong move and we could die.

The plane shuttered as we descended onto the Hawaiian island. Emma and Steve woke up drunkenly.

"Where am I?" Steve asked.

"On top of me, now get off before I kill you." Emma said.

I bit my tounge as the wheels of the plane landed on the tarmac. I thought about the plane in Oklahoma City and how it had landed. This airport was normal though. People were living their lives normally.

"How many passengers do you have on board?" the Hawaiian asked.

"Three," I said.

The plane shuttered to a stop just outside of the airport. We were a good hundred feet away from the nearest gate. I relaxed and felt the urge to pee. I got up from the seat and walked into the open area of the plane. I opened the lavoratory door and froze. A zombie rose up from the ground and staggered to me. I pushed a dazed Emma Stone behind me and watched the creature walk out to us. He moaned and I saw blood drip from his mouth. I stood there frozen as he walked to us. Suddenly Emma pushed me aside and kicked her boot into it's face. The zombie fell to the floor and got impaled by a chair armrest. I gasped and Emma kicked her boot off.

"Zombie land training," She said referring to her older movie.

I heard a knock on the door and went over to it. Emma helped me turn it open and we came face to face with a staircase. I looked down and saw several people clapping proudly at our escape. Emma and I walked out and Steve followed soon behind.

"What the hell! There is a dead zombie inside," He yelled.

Several people down below stepped back.

"Burn this plane immediately. It's unsafe." I said.

The three of us walked down and sighed at our safety. Hawaii would be our new home now. We were safe.

**Taylor Swift's POV ****_February 20_****_th_****_, 2013_**

When I woke up it was the next day. Zac was asleep on the bed next to me. I yawned and woke him up. He looked dazed and confused. Everything had happened so fast. Now we had to keep moving. We had to get to our plane. I walked out into the hallway and found Ellen and Kristen were already awake and ready to go. With a final look I followed them out of Quinn's room. Wherever she was now was much better than this place was. I followed Zac downstairs and out the door. We ran to our limo near the other dorm room. It was surrounded by zombies. I bit my lip and ran back into the dorm room. As the door shut I saw what I was looking for. With a swift kick I broke the alarm system to the dorm building. Sirens went off and I ran. Outside Zac and Kristen cursed at me for causing the racket. Then I pointed at the zombies. They had left our limo and were walking to the building.

"Good thinking," Ellen said.

Zac and I ran to the car and unlocked it. When Ellen and Kristen were inside we took off for the airport. We'd be home free in a matter of minutes.

**Jason Batemen's POV ****_February 20_****_th_****_, 2013._**

In the morning I found Rihanna had gone out to have a look around. I took the elevator down and felt the cool air conditioning hit my face. When the door opened I came face to face with the girl from the hotel in LA, Ingrid.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," I smiled.

The door shut and we went down to the lobby. I felt the urge to tell her I had seen her in LA. I bit my lip and waited for the right moment. She shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"I saw you in Los Angles," I blurted out.

"You what?" She looked at me amazed

"I was driving out of Los Angeles and I saw you run into your hotel." I explained.

She shook her head, "Wow, talk about a small world."

"It's getting smaller." I said as we walked out of the elevator. "Are you staying in the hotel?"

"Only for a little while, we want to find somewhere safer incase the zombies get here." Ingrid said.

I nodded and let her walk away. Then I looked up at the misty mountains. I couldn't let them leave this town it was too risky.

"Hey wait up!" I chased after her.

"Yes?" She seemed saddened.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Not really, my boyfriend…um…was on a plane to Iowa when this started. I'm not sure he made it." She looked down.

"It's okay, I'm sure he is fine. What's his name?" I asked.

"Luke." She spoke softly.

"Well I'm sure Luke is looking for you right now. Just think positive. I wouldn't doubt for a minute that you will find each other again."

She smiled faintly, "Thanks, what were you going to say just before?"

"If your group is looking for a place to stay, my friend and I figured the mountain top would be pretty secure. I read a magazine last night that said there is a fresh water lake up there and it's pretty securable."

She looked up at the misty mountain.

"Thanks. That's actually really helpful." She looked at me.

"Any time." I said.

She smiled and walked off to the red haired girl and another girl with brown hair.

"Do you know who that is, Ingrid?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Does it matter who we were? We're all just trying to survive now." Ingrid said.

I smiled at that and listened closer.

"That's Jason Batemen! From the switch and the change up!" The red haired girl said.

"Well he may have just saved our lives." She replied.

I walked into the bookstore and found Rihanna at the end of the store looking at used books. She noticed me and walked over. She sighed and I followed.

"Want to eat out our feelings in chocolate?" I asked.

"What else is there to do?" She asked.

I smiled and walked over to the fudge shop with her.

**Taylor Swift's POV ****_February 20_****_th_****_, 2013_**

In a short amount of time we had gotten into the airplane and left New Haven behind. Flying overseas to Portugal seemed like the only thing to do. Then if Hawaii was safe we would go there. It seemed like the only right thing to do. We were nearing their land now. Zac hailed them and we landed safely on a Portuguese airport. Ellen and I stepped off the plane and were greeted by reporters. A security guard pushed them away and took us away to safety.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hawaiian's Story, Part 4

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 4:

**Hawaii's Story: What Happened To The Others.**

**Jason Batemen's POV ****_June 11_****_th_****_, 2013_**

When four months had passed in the little town of Red River, New Mexico I thought it was as good a time as any to get to an airport. It was futile to live a normal life here. Sooner or later zombies would come out at night and maul the town to death and back from it. I talked with Rihanna about this nightly and we decided we'd have to sooner or later. I walked into the pizzeria and ordered a box to take back to the hotel. I saw Ingrid and her friends in the corner and waved to her. She got up and walked over to me.

"I heard you're leaving?" She said.

"We think it'll be best." I said.

"You or Rihanna?" She asked.

I'd always had to have myself translate Rihanna to Robyn everytime someone said it. In recent months Rihanna had let me call her by her real name, Which was Robyn Fenty. I looked at Ingrid and shook my head.

"Both of us!" I said. "It's not safe here! You guys should get out too!"

"Remember what you said to me a few months ago?" She asked. "That Luke would be looking for me and I should stay here so I wouldn't get hurt?"

"Yes," I sighed. "But I don't think it's safe here anymore."

"They guard the entire town nightly." She said.

I looked behind her and saw her friends whispering. Tessa, the red head, looked directly at me. Next to her Tiffany and Joey were looking down at their pizza.

"Ingrid, I know we've become sort of friends but I can't stay here." I said.

"Fine, Jason. Go." She walked off.

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. The man gave me my pizza and I paid him. On the television the president was addressing the nation to stay focused on getting things back together? That they had everything under control and it would be good again soon. I looked at Ingrid and saw her looking distressed in the corner. I walked out feeling horrible about myself.

**Jennifer Aniston's POV ****_June 11_****_th_****_, 2013_**

Zombies walked by the house in collective groups of twenty almost daily now. The farm was becoming less and less safe. Daily Mr. Conard had to go out and kill half of the zombies that stuck around. It was a risky job but the three of us could handle it most of the times. If it ever got too out of control we shot the buggers in the head. But now it was bad. The entire house was surrounded. We were forced to hid downstairs in the living room down there. Mrs. Conard had given up all hope on her son and cried nightly. I heard moans from above and Mr. Conard started packing. We were going for broke and headed to their neighbors who owned a small airplane that could fit the three of us nicely. We just had to get out of this basement and into the upstairs. It should have still been safe but we were unsure. I packed my small bag and zipped it up. Mrs. Conard put picture of her family into her bag and the one she had developed of the three of us. She called me her make-shift daughter. I smiled at that. She was like family to me know. I couldn't imagine not being with these two.

"We need to go." Mr. Conard said.

"Alright, how do we do this?" I asked.

"I'm going to distract them and draw them around back. You two run out to the car and we'll all leave for the neighbors." He said.

Mrs. Conard walked up ahead of me.

"You're not coming with us are you?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I looked down, "Ill make sure she gets on carefully."

He thanked me and walked up the stairs. I followed him up after shutting the lights off. Mrs. Conard was standing by the kitchen door. Mr. Conard ran to the back of the house. I felt time go still as he ran outside and they chased him. He hit two pans together and drew them out of the front. When it was safe we ran to the car outside. Mrs. Conard turned the car on and got in. I got in beside her.

"Quick go," I said.

"We need to wait for…" she looked to the back.

"He isn't coming Becky," I said.

She wiped a tear away and nodded. She drove the car forward and pulled out of their Iowan house. I looked back and saw Mr. Conard fall into the dirt. Zombies piled up on him and he screamed. Mrs. Conard kept driving, never looking back. I cried and looked out the window to the country.

**Emma Stone's POV ****_June 11_****_th_****_, 2013_**

They'd put all of us Americans together. Everyone that made it out alive they'd brought to a small empty hotel on the east side of Honolulu. So far it was just, me, Steve, Chris, Taylor Swift, Zac Efron, Justin Bieber, Ellen DeGeneres, Kristen Steward, Josh Hutchinson, Vanessa Hudgens and Adam Levine. Everyone else was stuck in America trying to get out. From the transmitted video feeds from President Obama we had learned that America was in a pure state of chaos. I pulled Twitter up on my phone from the balcony of my hotel room. Warm Hawaiian air blew into my face. I saw Reba Macintyre was stuck in Texas trying to find a way out.

**Jennifer Aniston's POV ****_June 11_****_th_****_, 2013_**

Mrs. Conard pulled into a circle drive further down the road. I saw a small bi-plane sitting in the dirt drive a few feet above. The house was empty and clearly had been for a while. I pulled out a gun from the back and took my bag with me. Mrs. Conard shut the door and locked it. I saw her rub the key once before dropping it to the ground. We raced over to the plane and threw open the back. We tossed our bags in and she told me to get the engine started. I nodded and hopped into the driver's side. I plugged in the key and heard the plane stall. I sighed and tried again. Mrs. Conard shut the back door to the plane and walked to the front.

"Freedom here we come," I smiled.

"I hope Luke makes it out," her spirit of optimism returned.

She opened the door and I saw a zombie behind her.

"Get in!" I screamed.

She turned behind her and saw the creature. I screamed and frantically motioned for her to get in. She climbed up and I started the plane. The engine came to life and roared. Mrs. Conard got one leg onto the plane when the zombie pulled her out. I pulled at the gun at pointed it to the zombie's head. I took a shot and it missed. Becky was screaming now. I cried and shot again. The bullet knicked it's head. Then it bit down into Mrs. Conard's flesh. I shot the zombie and screamed. The bullet ripped the beasts head. It fell back and laid limp.

"Go," Becky said.

I looked down and saw the bite marks on her. She cried and looked into my eyes. I could have saved her!

"Maybe it's not infected!" I cried.

"Jennifer, go." She looked at me.

"What about you!" I cried harder.

"I'll be with my husband again," she looked up to the sky.

"Oh god!" I cried.

Mrs. Conard looked at me. Behind her more zombies were racing at us. She took a look at them and frantically shut the door to the plane.

"Go!" she screamed.

"Thank you for everything." I cried.

"You're welcome, stay safe." She cried. "Now go!"

I let up on the brake and the plane took off. I looked back and saw Mrs. Conard pick up a gun and point it at the on coming zombies. She would forever be the bravest person I ever knew.

I lifted up on the gears and the plane lifted up. I could see the swarm of zombies coming towards Mrs. Conard. She sent out a ray of bullets and tore into the empty house next to her car. I let a tear fall from my eyes and flew on.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hawaiian's Story, Part 5

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 5:

**Hawaii's Story: What Happened To The Others.**

**Jason Batemen's POV ****_June 12_****_th_****_, 2013_**

Early in the morning I heard Ingrid and her friends drive up to their mountain top life. I'd only ever seen their camp once before. Ingrid had brought Robyn (Rihanna) and I up there to see for ourselves. They had a nice set up, but I didn't know about its safety. Sure many months ago it would seem safe. But the new pictures of videos from D.C. showed it wasn't as safe as we thought out there. Hawaii was the only safe American place left. I got up from my bed and looked out the window. The last taillight of their cars vanished up the mountain trail. I sighed and pulled the curtain back. I flipped on the television and found static as usual. I flipped to the only broadcasting channel, 4, and found a video of several towns being ravaged by zombies.

"Oklahoma City is currently clear of zombies and have built a barrier to protect themselves. However occupying zombies from suburbs Yukon, Moore, Norman, and Guthrie are slowly collecting outside their gates. The town of Mystic Falls has been seen as fit for living conditions. The towns natural barrier is keeping the city zombie free. Beacon Hills, California is also being cleared free of zombies." The news said. "North Dakota has become danger threat level 10 and is being condemned off limits. Any persons in North Dakota, get out as quick as you can. Los Angeles has been quarantined as the epicenter of the plague."

I flipped off the newsman and heard laughter down below. The city lights shined through the open cracks in the window. I sighed again and threw on a coat and some pants. Rihanna stirred in her bed. I opened the door and walked down to the lobby. A few teenagers stumbled into the lobby laughing. It seemed peculiar to be laughing in such a plague. I walked outside and saw a car zoom off to the condos or mountains. I walked across the street to the bar and heard music playing. I stepped inside and smiled at the recorded football game that was being played. Drunken people were dancing on the floor and people were yelling at the televison. Red River had a new law, always smile and live like you might not see tomorrow, make others happy and be helpful. It was put on some paper in the wooden cabin of a town hall. I ordered a beer and took a sip.

"Hey cutie," a brown haired woman winked.

"Hi," I looked at her.

"You don't seen too friendly," she said.

"That's because I've seen too many people die,"

"Well I think I know how to fix that," she smiled.

Her hands lingered against my shirt. She led me into the back. I looked around and saw her smile. She kicked open the backdoor and pushed me into the alley. She appeared by me suddenly. I gasped and she pushed me against the bricks with such force and ferocity that I kissed her. She dug her nails into my skin and ripped my shirt off. I kissed her again and help her take hers off.

"Look into my eyes," she said.

"What?" I asked.

She forced my head to look into her eyes. They dialated and I felt attracted to look into them.

"My name is Katherine Pierce, you will forget about this until you make up on the ship. Remember my name always. Elaina is my doppelganger, she is also a vampire but you may think she is me. I am a vampire and I need you to get on that plane and never go to England." She said. "Jason, promise me you won't remember any of this until you wake up from the Matrix on the ship."

"I promise," I said dazed.

"Good," she said.

I felt her fingernails dig into my skin and her kiss me. I kissed back with a hard force and saw her go down. She dug into my skin and I felt my blood pour into her mouth. She wiped it back and thanked me. I wouldn't tell anyone though. I kissed her again and felt my blood in my mouth. It was a sick taste but I seemed to be in a trance.

**Emma Watson's POV ****_June 12_****_th_****_, 2013_**

I walked around Central London looking at clothes to distract me. With the recent plague in America I didn't have anything to do. My work was basically done. I couldn't fly back to Los Angeles and film by current movie like I had been before it started in February. Instead I was a new free person. I looked at clothes and heard two female voices.

"I haven't heard from Ingrid or the others in a long time." one said.

"They're in Red River," the other said.

"That video they made for YouTube made me cry."

"Me too,"

"Excuse me," I said.

The girls looked shocked when I spoke to them. One of them immeditaly registered who I was like they had watched Harry Potter last night.

"Are you talking about the YouTube Channel Missglammorazzi?" I asked.

"Yes? Did you see the video too?" the brown haired woman asked.

"Yeah, she's the reason I didn't go back to America on my private jet." I said.

"Well it's a good thing she made it then." The one said.

I looked at her and thought I saw something familiar about her. They walked on and I went back to shopping.

**Jason Batemen's POV ****_June 13_****_th_****_, 2013_**

The sunlight woke me up like it did every morning. I found myself naked and laying alone in the middle of the alley behind the bar. I looked around and saw the misty morning of Red River. I got up and threw on my clothes. I thought about Katherine from last night. I wondered where she had gone. I couldn't remember anything but her NAME? How strange was that?

"Jason?" I heard Ingrid's voice call when I walked out of the bar fully dressed.

"Yep?" I looked at her.

She ran across the street and I looked over at the Italian Restaurant her friends were going in. She held up a finger, telling them she'd only be a minute.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Absolutely." I said.

"Good, well um. I just wanted to talk to you about leaving." She looked down.

"I'm leaving today." I said.

"I figured." She looked down.

"I'll miss you though." I said.

"You don't have to leave right away do you?" she asked. "I've lost so many friends, Id just like to have a proper chance to say goodbye. By the way, I'm sorry about last night."

"No. I was. And what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Come eat Lunch with us, get Robyn too." she said.

I nodded.

"Great, see you in a few." She said.

I walked into the hotel and looked around. I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around and saw a brown haired girl walk into a store. She reminded me a bit of Katherine. I fetched Rihanna and walked down to the restaurant with her. Ingrid called us over.

"Hey guys," I said.

There was a collective mumble of hellos. I looked around at them all. I recognized Tessa and Shawna from the grocery store and Joey, Chad, Sawyer, Whitney from the gym. I had to admit, I was going to miss seeing these guys. We ate peacefully and when it was over I was having second thoughts.

"A few of us are going to find Luke soon," she said.

"Ingrid," I said. "This town is great. I think you'd be better off if you stayed."

"But last night," she started

"Last night I said some things I didn't mean. You're my friend Ingrid, don't ever forget that."

She nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back and then turned to the rest of them. Shawna and Tessa winked at me. I smiled and told the boys goodbye. They hopped into their cars and drove back to their mountain. Rihanna and I looked after them until we couldn't see their cars through the mists.

"Where were you last night?" she asked me.

I laughed, "With a girl."

"Oh my god," she walked ahead.

I laughed again. She went up to the room and brought my bag down. We looked around at Red River, New Mexico. It would be a part of us forever.

We started walking.

**Jennifer Aniston's POV ****_June 13_****_th_****_, 2013_**

My plane fluttered. I looked at a map on my phone and saw I was just near a airport. I could pop down and fill my tank up. It was out of the way enough. I went down for a landing. The plane fluttered more and I went I down for a landing on the airport. I looked out at the darkening sky and got worried. I saw the tarmac and landed peacefully near it. This airport was roughly bigger than a department store. It could have fit at least twelve of my planes alone and the run way wasn't that impressive. A wide road was next to it. I landed and breathed out. Thankfully no zombies were near.

"Hey!" two people ran at me.

I screamed and tried to take off again. The key wouldn't work and then I saw they were normal people. Well they weren't normal, in a sense. They were just like me. I mean they both were celebrities like I was. I opened the door and hugged Jason. He hugged me back.

"Jen when did you learn how to fly?" Jason Batemen asked.

"I didn't, I'm surprised I'm still alive." She laughed.

"Can we hitch a ride with you?" Rihanna asked.

"Sure, sure. I just need some gas." She said.

Crickets chirped in the New Mexican Night. I looked around and saw a nearby fuel station. Jennifer and I went over and plugged it into the plane and let it fuel.

"Where did you get a plane?" I asked.

"I was living with these people in Iowa, The Conards. They were waiting for their son Luke to get back from Los Angeles and after a few months we were going to escape but they both died." Jennifer seemed depressed by that.

My head whirled.

"Luke Conard? Are you kidding me? Was he a YouTuber?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, he had a bunch of channels." She said. "Why?"

"I was with his girlfriend not just four hours ago." I yelled.

"Oh my god, you're kidding!"

"Yeah!"

"Ingrid…" Jennifer trialed off.

"Nilson, yeah. That's the one. Oh my god, talk about a small world." I said.

"That's crazy." She shook her head.

The pump dinged and I took out the nozzle. Jennifer closed the cap and sighed. I shook my head and got into the cab with her.

Zombies gathered around as we took off.

That night we were in Hawaii and dragged off to a hotel with several other American survivors. We told our tale and learned Emma Stone and Chris Pine might have seen Luke and a woman with blond hair. It was a slick chance but the possibilities added up. We were put through several interviews and we talked about the plague. It was a hard thing to describe but I did my best. I looked around Hawaii and realized that it was home. There wasn't anywhere else to go. This was the last American place. The small island of Hawaii was America.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hawaiian's Story, Part 6

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 6:

**Hawaii's Story: What Happened To The Others.**

**Jason Batemen's POV ****_August 7_****_th_****_, 2030_**

In the past seventeen years I've come to accept the bizarre parts of the world. When we first got here I made a few efforts to stay in touch with Ingrid. Over the months she invited me to her wedding, but I declined since something told me it wasn't smart. Over the course of the years we drifted out of touch. Every now and then I'd get a Christmas Card from her, Luke, Derek, Clay, Quinn, Nathan and Rhetta. They were all family, even though Nathan And Derek were the only ones related to two people. Nathan was Clay, Luke's adopted son, and Quinn's child. Derek was Luke and Ingrid. Rhetta acted as a grandmother for the kids and a mother to the adults. She was their guide. For whatever reason, we fell out of touch and I didn't speak with her again until 2023, when the New American President and the King of England sent Luke and a few others back to America. Ingrid cried and cried. She seemed certain that Luke wouldn't be returning. Something about the Dharma Initiative. I remember shaking my head.

"Ingrid, why are you calling me?" I asked.

"What?" she sniffed.

"I haven't spoken a word to you in years." I said.

"We were friends, though." Ingrid said small.

"We hung out a few times Ingrid, but that was ten years and six months ago."

She hung up the phone and I sighed. Rihanna and I had become closer friends and she'd gone to teach Music at a local HawaiianHigh School. She wanted to make a difference this time around. I walked outside and Emma Stone and Jennifer Lawrence waved at me. I smiled and turned the other way. I walked outside my apartment complex and looked around. The nearest bar was across the street. I went in and didn't come out for four hours. I was told later that Jennifer Aniston had to drag me out. We winded up falling asleep talking that night. Every time I closed my eyes though I saw Katherine Pierce's face. Her brown eyes and fierce brown hair. Sometimes I thought she was a vampire and bit me. I'd wake up in a cold sweat after seeing her fangs.

After a few days I received word that Luke had died in a plane crash with around twenty other people. They had fought off more zombies and the power went back off again. It would be another ten years before we could go back. That made me go back to the same bar and drink my sorrows. I hated myself for not staying friends with Ingrid. I knew she'd hate me for not coming to Luke's funeral. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't go over there. I couldn't let myself. It was like the sheer thought of Katherine and Hawaii made me stay. Every time I wanted to leave I'd see Katherine and tell myself I had to stay. I screamed and threw a empty bottle at my apartment wall.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer Aniston asked during the airing of Luke and the others funerals through live TV.

A memorial was to be built in their heroic honor. I saw Ingrid's face on the TV and thought of how sorry I was. The truth was I didn't know how I felt.

"I don't know," I said.

She sighed and looked around the place. It had become a dump recently. Jennifer thought I had severe depression. That I was bound to commit suicide if I didn't do anything.

It wasn't until Ingrid went missing that I even considered suicide. The news said that Ingrid and a few others had been taken in the middle of the night and weren't seen from again. When that came across my TV…I looked at the gun in the dresser by my bed. It seemed like the right thing to do…What else was there? I was a mess. I cried and thought about how horrible I must seem. To never had even called Ingrid after Luke died. I screamed louder and took the gun. My hand shook as it connected with my temple. I thought about what I was doing. I could see Ingrid and her friends at the restaurant.

_"You will always be my friend, Ingrid." I had told her._

I dropped the gun and picked up the phone.

"I need help," I said.

Jennifer came back that night and took me to a therapist. I recounted all of the events from America and now. How bad I felt about Ingrid.

"It seems to me, that this all ties back to your guilt for her." He said.

"I know," I looked down at the plush carpet of his room.

"I'm going to give you a dosage of pills, it should help with your depression." He said.

"Okay," I said reaching out for them.

"No, I'll be giving them to your friend." He said.

"Fair enough." I looked back down.

Six years have passed since then. It's now 2030 and every New American has just been killed in a Tuscan Fire. Jennifer and I have been dating but when she wanted to move to Italy I said I couldn't. I felt obliged to stay here. She was busy packing and looking for a place online now. I'd heard that Ingrid had come back and had been living on some Island where the dead people from the plane were still alive. They'd all come back, but two months later everything fell apart with Hurricane Patricia.

I felt better though, knowing they were all up in peaceful heaven. It felt…good to know their pain was over.

"I'm packed." Jennifer said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be, do you need anything before I go?" she asked.

"No, thanks." I said.

She nodded. I could hear the beach off in the distance. A wave crashed onto the rocks.

"_System Purge, New American Citizens or Hawaiian Citizens?_" A voice echoed across the threshold.

I looked at Jennifer Confused.

"_Hawaiian Citizens." _A female voice said calmly.

I looked at Jennifer and felt a pain in my heart. She flinched and fell to the ground. Around us I heard screams in the other rooms and outside a car crashed into the hotel. My vision blurred to the point I couldn't see. My body seemed to be racing through time.

When my eyes opened I saw the Earth through a window. Had we been kidnapped! I looked around and saw Ingrid with blood trickling from her arm. Next to her I saw Katherine and immediately remembered everything from Red River. How Katherine had told me not to go to England, how she had told me about Elaina and the others. That I shouldn't remember anything until I woke up.

"Are you Katherine or Elaina." I asked.

Everyone looked from me to her. She gaped and looked to two men next to her. Clearly they were vampries too.

"Where are we!" Emma stone screamed.

"We've just been taken out a a Matrix Machine, it's made it seem like we've been living a life when really we were just dreaming." I said.

I looked back to Katherine/Elaina.

Clearly something big had just happened.

I planned on finding out.


	7. Chapter 7: Stop With The Lying!

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 7:

**Ingrid's POV** **_(Before the Hawaiian's wake up)_**

Down in the station I sat in Grace's desk thinking about when the others would wake up. I hoped it was soon. Allison slept peacefully in a chair next to Grace's desk. I looked around the drawers and found her gun. The chamber still had a round left and the magazine had a few left by the looks of it. I tucked it under my waist band and looked through the rest of the desk. There was a box full of molded roses. I tucked it away and found a picture of Clay's mother, Mary-Francis. She was beautiful. I looked at Allison sleeping and sighed. This whole situation was a bit over complicated. It seemed like just the other day I was living in Red River avoiding zombies. It was a nice town, safer than New America was inside the Matrix. I had made and lost friends there. Sawyer and Cat wouldn't see the real world again. I looked down at the drawer and shut it. Allison sighed in her sleep and I yawned. I closed my eyes and drifted off myself.

**Derek's POV **

I winced as Nathan applied a heavy dosage of anti-biotic to my wound. I had cut it when I was running inside the DevonBuilding. Thanks to it, I had attracted tons of walkers. I looked over at Alyssa, who was leaning against the entry way. The doors that once went into this room had long since been torn off and thrown into the corner. They were fragile and musty like everything else in this section of Oklahoma City.

"You're lucky to be alive," Nathan said.

"If you say so," I said.

I winced again and bit my finger. The pain was so intense. When I looked down I saw the wound had healed. I sighed and fell back onto the table. The cold corroded metal felt good.

"Oh my god," Ian ran inside.

"What?" Alyssa turned to him.

"Beverly needs us now," he said.

I sat up and jumped from the table. By the smile on his face I had a feeling it was exactly what I though it was. She was waking the others up. I ran upstairs and found Allison and Ingrid asleep.

"Wake up!" I screamed.

They jumped up and Ingrid sent a bullet past me. I started at her shocked. She lowered the gun and relaxed. I looked behind me and saw the bullet and gone through the wall.

"Sorry," She said.

"It's fine, come on!" I said.

"Why?" Allison yawned.

"The others are waking up!" Nathan ran in with the others.

"Beverly, beam us up." Alyssa said into a communicator.

I felt our bodies vanish and materialize in the cafeteria. I looked down and saw the Earth.

…The oceans dried up and I the mid 200's. The nation of Panem took over. They ruled and had the Hunger Games for 240 hundred years. After Katniss Everdeen and her friends brought them down, the Dharma took over and brought peace and chaos. They killed everyone involved in the Everdeen revolution and recreated cities. They've been in power for far too long. I think it's high time we get America back." Beverly finished talking.

I heard muffled talking as we ran inside.

**Ingrid's POV**

I ran into the Matrix room smiling. I looked around and saw everyone from inside. Rachel Berry was feeling her teeth and looking un-comfortable. I smiled and saw Luke. He looked at me. I waved and saw him turn away. Had he not seen me? I felt confused. I started to walk to him and saw Annie crying with her sister Danielle, they'd been separated for so many years. I walked through the crowd of people and was stopped by Rachel.

"I'm sorry for what happened inside that cell," she said.

I remembered the vampire Rachel had almost killed me before a pair of guards actually tried too.

"It's fine," I smiled.

"Okay," she looked down.

I walked past her and tapped Luke's back.

"Hey," I said.

"What?" he said angrily.

I shook my head and tried to hug him. He pushed me back. I felt hurt.

"Luke… I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you." I said.

"Ingrid, you lied to me. To all of us." he said.

"No, well yes. But it was for your own good. If you knew the truth it would have changed things inside the Matrix."

"It would have been better than this hell," he said. "Why did you bring me anyway?"

That hit me like a slap in the face. I flared up and started yelling.

"Because Luke Conard, you have no idea what happened in the past. Your memories were wiped. Two years of your life are gone. You have no idea what happened between us. You said you wished we could start over in December and live happily. That noting would happen on the 21st." I screamed. "I loved you and I asked you if you wanted your memories wiped. You, you're the one that said it would be better if you didn't remember losing your parents and friends."

"How can I even believe that?" he shouted back.

Everyone was quiet inside the building.

"Because it happened, Luke." I was flustered.

How do you argue with someone that doesn't remember anything?

"Right, I'm sure it's as real as our son is." He walked off.

"Are you okay, mom?" Derek walked up to me.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke came back.

"I'm your son, Luke." Derek told him.

Luke's face got red with anger. He pushed Derek back. Derek stayed where he was. Luke punched Derek.

"Everyone just stop with the LYING!" Luke screamed. "I don't have a son. He was a figment of the Matrix."

"No, I was actually born." Derek said.

Luke charged in for another swing. Derek grabbed Luke's fist and knocked Luke out.

"NO! Luke!" Annie screamed.

She ran over and picked Luke up. I looked at her and knew she had feelings for Luke, the same as I did. I clenched my jaw and looked around.

"…awkward." Someone whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Worry, He Loves You

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 8:

**Annie's POV**

I held Luke's hand and looked up at Derek. He closed his eyes and turned to his mother. Ingrid looked down at me with such confusion that I knew she knew about us. That we'd secretly had feelings for each other for a long time. She turned away and walked out of the room. I shook Luke, trying to wake him up. I sobbed and hit his face a few times. What had I become? I was a trained CIA agent. Why was I acting like a little school girl. Then again, I guess there wasn't a CIA anymore and wouldn't be. America was gone. Replaced by this Dharma Government that Beverly spoke of. I looked at Danielle and saw her confusion. She left with a boy and I felt a hand touch my back.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I sniffed.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Don't we all?" I tried to laugh. "Can you help me get him onto a bed?"

"Sure," he picked Luke up.

I watched him place Luke on an empty bed. Behind Luke I saw tons of other bodies. I stood up and walked to them. Computerized profiles of each person were above them. I read the first one: Jason Batemen. I shook my head. Why were there celebrities in here with us?

"Whoa," Zane saw them.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"I think we better find out," he said to me,

**Allison's POV**

I lingered in the Matrix room. Most of the New Americans had emptied out and gone into the cafeteria. I guess seven hundred years without food can make you hungry. I looked at Jack, who was talking to Stefan and Clay. His mouth moved up and down as he talked in a rubbery sort of way. I smiled at him and looked at my suit. I realized how silly all of that were in DharmaCity must look in these jumpsuits. Jack glanced over at me and smiled. He pardoned himself from Stefan and Clay and walked over to me.

"Bold fashion choice," he said with a smile.

"Oh you know, the mall was cleaned out." I laughed.

"Wait are you serious?" he asked.

"No, no. It's pretty much this everywhere down there." I pointed to my jumpsuit.

"I guess they lack originality." He said. "So are you okay with all of this?"

"I wasn't at first, but things are bad down there. After I learned what happened in real life, the real plague and all the deaths I think this is the best choice. We are meant to free these people and live long. It's our…destiny." I nodded.

"Heavy," he said.

I nodded and looked down at Earth uncomfortably.

"Listen, I don't know what's going to happen between you and Zane, but I just want to tell you that…I will always love you Jack Carter. I don't know why, but I will." I said.

"Ally, I will always love you too. I'm still confused about Zane…but I…I still have an overpowering urge to be with you. When you left I didn't know what to do. I knew I had feelings for Zane and I loved you. After a while we started dating and things went on from there."

"I know," I looked down.

"As soon as I saw your face I started to call off our wedding." Jack whispered as he hugged me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm coming back for you Allison…Carter." I said.

I cried into his shoulder, "Give me some time with Zane though, to cool things over. Wait till everything settles down here."

"Take as long as you need," I said.

"I love you Ally,"

"I love you too Jack."

**Quinn's POV**

"So how does it feel?" I asked Rachel.

"How does what feel?" She responded curiously.

"Being…I don't know. Human again?"

"Oh, I guess I am." She laughed. "I was locked down in Global Dynamics. I had hardly noticed any difference when I woke up. I just felt like me."

"It's good to see you again." I said.

"I know, it's been five years." she said.

I thought about my death and how she had become a vampire. When Beverly told me I just couldn't believe it. She'd been one for six or so years and I was odd in another timeline and real life. I smiled at her.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"You have no idea," Rachel smiled.

**Ingrid's POV**

Why hadn't I seen it before? Luke and Annie. They had always had an unspoken chemistry. They'd spent six months together in Oklahoma City. Rhetta even admitted she thought they had something hidden when I talked to her after we got to England. I sat in my room on the ship and breathed out slowly to calm myself. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Myka Bering walked inside. I moved over on my bed and let her sit down.

"Derek said you'd be here." She looked around.

"Yeah," I said looking at the wedding photos from Luke and I's wedding.

"I remember that day, you two looked so happy." She said.

"Do you ever think it's funny that some of us got pulled into this world? Luke, Shawna, Tessa, Chad, and the rest of us YouTubers…we didn't have anything exciting about our lives. You, Annie, Allison, Jack, Zane and Pete all had these extravagant lives. We have people who know Angels, like Clay, and vampires. Hell we even had werewolves for a while. But in this world, where do we fit in? We are just filmers." I said.

"You're more than that," Myka said. "You people are the most important of our group. Without you all we wouldn't have stability. We wouldn't have New America, it was Luke and your idea."

"I know, but it just feels weird."

"You brought us here. Remember?" Myka asked. "We're here to fight, because of you."

I looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you,"

"Oh no worries, my whole life before the Matrix was about lying to family and friends."

"That's true I guess," I laughed.

"Now I'd like to give you a hug, if that's possible." She said.

"Of course," I hugged her.

"Oh, don't worry about Luke. We all know he loves you way more than his fling with Annie." She said pulling back.

"Was it big?" I asked.

"Well they only lived together. Jack and Zane told me that they had something small, that's all." She said.

"Thanks, Myka. You're a good friend." I said.

"No problem," she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: Hawaiian Citizens Get Purged

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 9:

**Ingrid's POV**

A shrill beeping entered my room. Myka looked at the flashing red light and looked back at me.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Transmission," I said confused.

We got transmissions from the people on Earth when we first took off, but that was in 2016 and on until 2020. We hadn't gotten one after that year. The year the famine started and population started becoming a concern.

"Come on," I said.

I walked out into the hall and saw Chad and Shawna looking confused. I nodded and them and they followed us. I turned left and walked into the Cafeteria. Hordes of people were walking into the Matrix Room. I pushed past them and found Beverly typing in several codes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Transmission from Earth," she said.

"How is that possible?" I asked. "No one should know we're up here."

"Exactly," she said.

I watched her fingers nimbly trace across the keyboard until a video popped. Up I saw Elaina's face on screen. I looked back to her and saw her confusion.

"Hello, My name is Katherine Pierce. Many of you are probably thinking I'm Elaina Gilbert, your friend and family. Well I have a surprise for you. Elaina dear has been naughty and keeping secrets from you all. She didn't want anyone to know about her evil ancestor. There are a few of us, like myself, that made it out of 2012. We've been in hiding and in your little Matrix. I think Quinn has met Nikita from our previous visit."

I looked at Quinn and saw the terror in her eyes at that name.

"I think now would be a good time to wake up Jason and the rest of the Hawaiian Citizens, don't you Beverly? It'll be good for them to hear this. Call me back once it's done."

The video ended.

The entire room busted into accusations at Elaina. Damon, Stefan and Rachel gathered around her and shouted back. I smiled at Rachel. Even though she wasn't a vampire, she was still protecting her friend. Props to her.

"Enough!" Beverly and Stefan yelled at once.

"Explain," Beverly said.

"Damon and I were teenagers in 1864, Katherine Pierce was one of the founding families of MysticFalls. She turned us and faked her death. We thought she was dead but she came back. In 2010, I met Elaina by chance. I thought she was Katherine but she wasn't. Katherine is evil and cruel. So I came back and learned she was Katherine's descendant. They're related. We locked Katherine up but I guess she got out."

"And now she's working with these Dharma folk," Damon said throwing his hands up sarcastically.

"Now who is Nikita?" I asked.

"She tried to kill me in the New Timeline, she said she'd been watching us and knew about the warehouses. She tried to kill me and I fought back. She's a rouge assassin and she left with a man named Michael." Quinn said.

"Great, how are they alive?" Allison asked. "cause I'm pretty sure humans can't live that long."

I thought about that. If Katherine wanted to play then we'd give her what she wanted. We'd wake everyone up. I lifted up the purge button and realized as it didn't budge I needed a code. A laser shot off and pierced my skin. I felt blood trickle down my arm. I screamed and saw Elaina and the vampires get antsy. They looked at my fresh blood. I covered it up and stood.

"I got it," Beverly shook her head.

She typed in a code and pushed the button.

"System Purge, Hawaiian Citizens or New American Citizens?" the computer asked.

"Hawaiian." Beverly said.

A map of Hawaii came up with several pictures of the celebrities. I saw Reba, who had left after I vanished, Jason, Rihanna, Liam Payne, Emma Watson, Emma Stone, Jennifer Aniston and a few others. Their pictures vanished and suddenly I heard gasps from down the other end of the room.

Jason Batemen, my old friend, sat up and looked at the Earth. He got up from his bed and looked at me. He took note of my arm and then found Elaina. She looked at him and he looked confused.

"Are you Elaina or Katherine?" he asked her.

I gasped and looked from him to her. She shook her head.

"Where are we?" Emma stone asked.

"We've just been taken out of a Matrix Machine, it's made to seem like we've been living a life when really we are just dreaming." He said

How did he know all of this when he was just a normal actor? He had been in the Matrix this entire time, away from New America and the Dharma crew.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" he asked.


	10. Chapter 10: They're Coming For You

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 10:

**Ingrid's POV**

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Jason asked Elaina.

"I'm not Katherine," She stuttered.

"Okay, where is she?" He asked.

The video feed cut back in and I saw Katherine. She smiled and it was clear she could see us when she saw Jason.

"Jason, good you're awake." She said.

"Katherine," Jason greeted.

Had Jason been working with Katherine the whole time? Was he really bad? It was clear Katherine was working with the Dharma Initiative.

"The Dharma Government has just created a new technology called Splice Ray. It's allowed them to splice the cells around your ship. They know where you are. Luckily, I take a fancy towards you all. So I'm giving you a heads up before we ship out. Be careful. Call us if you need any help. Oh, and Quinn. Nikita says she's sorry. She just had to make sure you remembered the old timeline."

The video feed ended. Jason smiled and looked all of us. I walked over to him and slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" I asked.

"The night before I left, Katherine and I had sex. She compelled me to forget about everything she told me until I woke up." he said.

I gagged at the first part and nodded at the second. Now I understood why he didn't tell us when he left. If he did we could have gotten out so much sooner. It would have unraveled everything Beverly and I were keeping control of.

"Where will we go?" Annie asked.

I looked at her.

"Eureka," Allison said.

I looked at her then and thought about it. We'd done tests before and figured if anything ever happened to us we'd go to England and tell our story. If that didn't work then we'd go to Africa's rainforest and hide. I'd never even thought about Eureka.

"The force field around the town will have kept things clean and pristine." Zane said.

I walked over to Beverly.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It's risky, but it's worth a shot. If they're coming…we need to detach the bedroom section and send it down to Eureka." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay, everyone please go to your assigned rooms. We're evacuating the ship." I yelled.

"Why should we listen to you?" Emma Stone asked.

"You'd be dead with out us." I said.

"I'm calling my agent, this is ridiculous." Chris Pine said.

I almost died of laughter when he said that. Was he serious? His agent?

"Your agent died seven hundred years ago," Jason informed him.

Chris stepped back and looked down. This ship was getting morbidly sad.

The celebrities grouped up together and followed Danielle and Matt to their assigned quarters. I stepped in line with Jason and glanced over at him.

"I'm sorry for never calling," he said.

"Katherine compelled you not to, so don't worry." I shrugged.

"Still, you have no idea how bad I felt," he said.

"It's okay, Jason. Honestly it is." I said.

We walked into the bedroom section and parted ways.

"See you in Eureka," I said.

"Back atcha," he said walking off to find his room.

At this point people were racing to their rooms. I watched Luke walked into his room by mine. He only glanced at me barely when I smiled. I shut my door and felt the bedroom section of the ship start to detach. A hatch window was set up in my room and Beverly's to make sure everything went smoothly. Beverly would be erasing the ships memories and logs in her room now. So by the time the Dharma Group arrived they'd find an empty ship that could have been left by the American Government. I watched us detach from the ship. We lowered to Earth. The ship, and us, were invisible so I couldn't see the ship after we left it's cloaking shield. As we flew to Eureka I got nervous about how fast things were happening. Everyone was now awake and about to have to fight for their lives. It wasn't fair of me to put that on their shoulders.

"Destination Eureka, Oregon programmed for arrival in ten minutes." The computer said.

**Jason's POV**

The view outside of my room was amazing. I was mesmerized by the sheer view of space from my little room, which wouldn't me MINE for much longer. I watched as we entered the atmosphere. Fire blew up around us. Travelling faster than humanly possible, I would imagine it would. I sat down on my bed thinking about Katherine. I saw her eyes. The veins grow up around them. They focused into mine.

_"Look into my eyes," she said._

I sat on my bed and looked at the photos that lined the walls. Most of them were of Jennifer, Rihanna and I. Things seemed like they'd happened such a long time ago. Now everything was different and perplexed. I got up from my bed when I saw the land come into view. We lowered into a forest. My door opened and people started emerging.

"Welcome to Eureka," Ingrid walked by my room.

I smiled and walked out. Luke was talking with the blonde woman named Annie Walker. Quickly, Shawna filled me in on their romance. They'd been living together while Ingrid had been out here. Everyone thought they had a thing together.

"It's been a while," She said as we walked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Tessa. I heard." I said, stepping aside for a New American to run by.

"It's fine, it happened years ago." She said.

We stopped in front of the door that usually led into the kitchen. People were gathering around it.

"How do we get out?" someone asked.

"Where's Beverly," I heard another voice.

I felt bodies move past me as a red haired woman went through. She typed in a code and the door swung open. We all took a moment to appreciate the fresh air we had been kept from since 2015. It felt…right…


	11. Chapter 11: The Day Ingrid Conard Died

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 8: Trust Is Earned**

Chapter 11:

**Ingrid's POV**

When I stepped out of the ship all I could think about was how I had lost Luke. He wasn't even making eye contact with me. I looked at him as we congregated around the ship. Annie, Jack, Zane and Allison were attached to his side. Allison smiled at Jack. Already I could tell reality had drawn them back together. Being apart for so long had driven Jack to adapt to his new lifestyle. Now that we had this, whatever this was, he could return to Allison. If only it were the same for Luke. If anything it had done the opposite. It had driven him away from me.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Jason walked over.

"What could happen?" Shawna said next to him.

"I don't know, he hates me." I looked down.

"Man up Ingrid," Serena walked by. "You'll never know unless you try."

She walked off to her husband Dan, they kissed and talked. Shawna and Jason looked me over. I was a mess.

"Hey Luke!" Jason yelled and immediately turned away to talk with Shawna.

I saw Luke turn around. I looked around and felt up my hand. Through the crowds of anger I could feel his tension. He walked over to me and looked back to Annie.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi." I said.

"Look, Ingrid." He said.

"It's okay Luke, I know about you and Annie." I said.

"Oh," he scratched his head.

"Can we just go back to how it was?" I begged.

"Ingrid, you lied to me for seventeen Matrix Years. I don't think I can trust you for a long time. It's Earned Ingrid, I may forgive you, but trust is earned." He stalked off.

I sighed and breathed out. Tears formed in my eyes. I wiped them away and stared at the spot his body use to be. Forever etched into my brain. The spot our relationship ended. It was something unforeseeable. Luke and Ingrid were suppose to get married. They would grow old and be happy forever. Their love was timeless. No, it was broken. I was alone. I was no longer Ingrid Conard. I was Ingrid Nilson. My heart was breaking with every step.

**Short Book, I know. But it was mainly just for flashbacks. It continues with Dark World 9: On Planet Dharma**


End file.
